


When The Crow Turns White

by gheraynie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheraynie/pseuds/gheraynie
Summary: Tobio always wanted to be accepted by his soulmates. After years, they wanted him but Tobio did not know whether he wanted them anymore.“Tobio, reject me onemore time.” And for the last time.What if his name wasetched on his back and not theirs? He loved Tobio first. He loved him when they threw him away forwhat? Pride and loyalty.





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded. Original published date: 02 March 2017. 
> 
> I accidentally deleted my acount so this is a re-uploaded work. This is edited a bit though still not beta-read so constructive feedback is welcome!
> 
> At the beginning, I'm not quite sure if I'll continue this as a one-shot or not but I did left it completed. To those who have read it, thank you once again and sorry for the long wait. After months, I finally got some inspiration to continue writing again. Also, I got time again. So I'm continuing it as a multi-chapter fic. Updates, however, will be inconsistent and slow as I will be busy with my studies.

“Tobio, reject me one more time.” _And for the last time._  Tobio always knew. They both knew that this time would come but still it rendered Tobio speechless.

He looked at the man kneeling before him. He was dashing as always, golden soft shoulder-length hair, grey sharp eyes that always gazed at him lovingly and slender pianist’s hands that never once let go of him when he needed the most. Sometimes Tobio wished he had met him first but he knew that would have never happened if he did not meet them first.

And the man knew that even if a thousand questions of what ifs wondered into his mind at night, and escaped from his lush lips every time they meet. What if we were childhood friends? What if we were in the same class, seatmates? What if you did not went to Kitagawa Daiichi? What if I stayed in Miyagi then? _What if you met me first? Would you have fallen in love with me then?_ What if…?

What if his name was etched on his back and not theirs? He loved Tobio first. He loved him when _they_ threw him away for what? _Pride and loyalty._ He loved him; he loved him so much that it became unbearable staying beside him yet he still stayed and would continue to do so. However, he knew he needed to let him go; he needed to let go for the both of them. His heart also needed time to rest and heal.

Thus, with a determined resolve, he asked Tobio for a last dance and in that heart-breaking waltz he showered Tobio with every love, adoration and gratefulness for him. As he danced with Tobio, he imagined that the man he was holding in his arms was his, even if it was just this time, even how much pain he had suffered by loving Tobio. He could never hate him as he knew it beforehand that he did not love him, yet he was grateful that Tobio tried hard to love him and that was enough for him at that time. Now, it became too much and knowing that _they_ loved him too, he could finally let him go and be assured that the man he loved would have them beside him, loving him more than the tears Tobio have shed because of them.

After the dance, he knelt down and bravely held out to Tobio an opened ring box where a simple golden band neatly sat. Then he softly said “Tobio, reject me one more time.”

Tobio could never love him the way he loved them nor could he give the same amount of love Tobio received from him. Even then, Tobio loved him and he would always have a special place in his heart. That was why he could not help but shed a tear, the first tear, for the kneeling man who loved him unconditionally. A tear for the pain Tobio had caused him, a tear for the memories Tobio had with him, a tear for how many times he made Tobio smile, a tear for the many things that he had given Tobio without asking any return, a tear for the friendship he offered to Tobio and that they built together, and for the unconditional love he gave to Tobio. This time, Tobio needed to return those in a way that he deserved and that was to let him go.

“Tobio…, please don’t cry.” He looked at Tobio painfully; he always hated when he cried. However, before he could stand up, slender rough hands from playing volleyball enclosed his still held out hands along with the ring.

Tobio smiled at him while clasping the hands of the kneeling man. There were a lot of things he wanted to say but he could not put into words. So he hoped that his actions would relay everything he could not say.

Tears also began to fall his eyes yet he still courageously smiled softly at Tobio. A part of him wanted this moment to freeze because they both knew that time waits for no one. This sad moment yet dear to him would always be something he would held deep in his heart. He knew that every time a sign of the volleyball sport would always remind him of this moment, every moment he had with Tobio. It would always remind him the man that had once held his heart.

“Thank you.” _I love you and farewell._ Tobio softly said to the man before he let go of the man’s hands; the once opened ring box was closed, a sign for the end for what they had and the beginning of a new chapter in their own life. In a rare moment, Tobio felt himself smile, a beautiful and loving smile that many close to him had not yet seen.

“Thank you.” _I know. Farewell._ He slowly stood up and looked down lovingly at Tobio. The ring already tucked away in his pockets, never will be opened again. One last time, he put a hand over Tobio’s eyes and gently placed his lips on Tobio’s forehead. _I love you so much._ One second for gratitude, a two for love and three for a last goodbye. Then, the man turned around; he walked away proudly, down the stairs, out from the ballroom and gone from the life of his first love.

After the man was gone, the door of the ballroom shutting closed after him, their moment shattered. Once again Tobio could hear music playing and loud chattering below. His tears had already dried up. His face returned to its neutral blank state. He could see his friends and team mates down in the dance floor and he could see them looking at him, but it was enough tonight. He looked away and started to walk the same path where the man had walked. This time Tobio was not going to follow him. Tobio wanted to go home and thankfully they did not move from their spot. Tonight was for him and the man, not him and them, at least as a respect towards the man that loved Tobio more than Tobio could have ever deserved from him.

He had sadly looked at him walk away for he had lost not just someone. Tobio has lost an irreplaceable friend. Tobio hoped that someday when they would meet again, they could be a part of each other’s life once again, not as lovers but friends like they had been in the beginning. For now though they both needed to let go one another. 


	2. The Chase is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read.

There was no reason for him to chase them again. Tobio had done it several times and they explicitly showed it to him that he was not needed. He was not wanted. The harsh rejection laced with a childish tone and the unselfish gentle yet distant encouragements. Even without those, the way they would subconsciously lean towards each other, creating a world of their own unwelcomed by others, including their other soulmate. 

Tobio could see how Oikawa always knew what Iwaizumi needed; Oikawa always knew when he was needed to step up – when the steady ground beneath of Iwaizumi was shaking. Tobio could see how Iwaizumi always knew how to drag Oikawa from the dark; Iwaizumi knew when to give Oikawa the space that Oikawa needed but reminding Oikawa at the same time that Iwaizumi was always there. 

Everyone knew. Tobio knew. 

They were enough for each other. 

Maybe Tobio did not know at the beginning. He was after all been a simple child.

He was five years old when their names appeared on his back. He had screamed then. It was painful like someone was carving lines on his back with a sharp tool. All he could remember was that he was screaming and he could see nothing but white behind his eyelids. He barely even remembers his parents holding him down while they kept repeating soothing words until he fell asleep. 

It was the morning after that Tobio came to understand what happened. The marks on his back were the names of his soulmates, whom were the people who will love him and understand him the most – at least, that what he had been taught. No one exactly knew how or why there were soulmarks but it had existed more than a million years ago. Throughout the years, theories and beliefs have been developed. Some say it was a work of a god or gods; each belief groups having faith in their own gods. Some say it was a result of genetic mutations. Regardless, each person carries the name of someone in their body.

For Tobio, the names on his back will be the people that will love him unconditionally. They were the people whom are destined to be a part of his life. Tobio grew up with that idea of soulmates. It did not help that his parents were a picture of an ideal soulmates. So when Tobio finally met his soulmates, he was expecting them to welcome him and not an instant aloof acknowledgement. Tobio was hurt. 

It was fine. He got back up again. He had volleyball. He did not give up completely yet. The constant rejection and aloof distance did not make it easy. It was not long before they graduated from Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Tobio thought if he could not gain their attention as someone who bore their names, then what if he uses volleyball? It was no longer just a matter of becoming the best setter, to be better than Oikawa, but to become a worthy opponent in Oikawa’s eyes. And maybe they will look at him.

They did but it was not what Tobio wanted. The disappointment in their eyes was more than what Tobio could handle. He could not breathe. He could not even take a look at his volleyball equipment without getting cold and his windpipes getting crushed. 

It took time for Tobio to stand once more. 

Even if his relationship with them had gotten better, Tobio could not leap towards without hesitation. After all those rejection, Tobio could not help but be reluctant to accept them in his life even though it was he had wanted, even though it was no longer him chasing them. 

Either way, as Tobio left the party, his thoughts were filled nothing but the man he had let go tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Tobio's POV, I'm using Oikawa and Iwaizumi's last name just to show how distant they are still. Though, I do find it a bit weird using their first names in the fic. Everytime I write 'Tooru', I cringe a bit. Don't exactly know why. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you again! (*^▽^*)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
